


Ice Cream

by redhotpandas



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, TeamIplier - Freeform, This is sorta kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Ethan has to stay home with Amy tonight. But nobody had warned him about what she planned to do with him.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I've been sitting on this for like 3 months fucckk  
> Anyway I hope u like this  
> Also hit me up with more prompts guys! They're always accepted! 
> 
> If u need a sexy or sad fic, u know who to call! ;)
> 
> Update: I cannot believe the amount of mistakes oh fuckin well

Record scratch. Freeze frame.

Yeah, I guess you're wondering how Ethan got himself into this situation.

His arms were tied to the headboard of Mark's bed, and he was wearing Amy's best lingerie. Speaking of, it was her who had him in this predicament. 

She held up a couple vibrators. 

“Which one?”

 

It had all started that afternoon. Mark, Kathryn, and Tyler were headed to a friend's party. Ethan wanted to come, but Mark refused.

“Ethan, there's going to be alcohol,” he chided mockingly.

“Mark! You can't even drink anyway!” Ethan pointed out. 

“True,” mused Mark. “But it's no place for children.”

Ethan spluttered. “I'm twenty years old!”

Mark turned to Amy, seemingly not hearing him. 

“Will you babysit him? Just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.”

“Sure.” Amy smiled sweetly.

That made Ethan nervous.

You see, they had all played Truth or Dare a while back and everyone had admitted their kinks.

(They had also played spin-the-bottle. Ethan like remembering that part more.)

Amy had told them how dominant she was in the bedroom, and (she looked at Ethan when saying this) that she was especially fond of pretty boys.

Ethan was probably going to get murdered tonight.

He hoped that Mark would bring Chica to his funeral.

 

Amy was staring at him.

“What?” he asked, feeling self-conscious.

“What's your dress size?” 

Ethan took a step back. “Oh no, you are not getting me to wear a dress!”

Amy pouted. “Aw, why not? Mark likes it! Besides, I have one that matches your eyes!”

“No!”

“Not even a skirt?”

“Nope! Not if you paid me!” Ethan exclaimed.  
“What if I challenged you to a game of Mario Kart? Winner decides what the loser gets to do?” offered Amy.

Ethan thought about Amy making him a grilled cheese sandwich. “Hm. The loser has to do anything?”

“Yep,” she replied.

“Okay, but there's no way you'll beat me! I'm the Mario Kart master!” he shouted confidently.

 

Ethan was not, apparently, the Mario Kart master.

He gaped as the leaderboard listed Amy as 1st place.

“What? How! That shouldn't be possible!”

Amy smiled at him. “Hey, you lost fair and square.” 

The leaderboard music continued to blare on.  
Ethan was starting to hate it. 

“Aw, I guess I have to put on a dress now, huh,” he said glumly. 

“Not necessarily.” Amy grinned. 

 

“Okay, Ethan, are you ready?” Amy called. 

“I don't want to come out,” Ethan complained.

“But you'll look so cute!”

“I don't want to look cute! I want to look manly!”

“I'm sure you do. Now, come out!”

“Ugh, fine.” 

Ethan tentatively stepped out of the room, twisting the hem of his shirt. Well, Amy's shirt. He was wearing her alien one. It was a little tight, but the material was soft. 

He was also wearing a black miniskirt, and white lace stockings with garters. Ethan didn't know if he felt more embarrassed or turned on. Was it getting hot in here?

“Aww! How cute!” 

Ethan blushed.

“Oh! There's one more thing I forgot!”

Ethan groaned. “There's more?” 

They both stepped inside the room. Amy tugged on Ethan's shirt. 

“Such pretty clothes,” Amy mused. “It’s a shame I'm going to ruin them.”

“What--” Ethan was suddenly pushed back onto the bed.

“Amy--” Amy wasted no time clicking fuzzy pink handcuffs around his wrists, holding them to the headboard.

“I knew this was going to happen,” he muttered.

Amy rifled through the chest of drawers and pulled out a couple of vibrators. 

“Which one do you want?”

A beat of silence.

“You do want to do this, right? I mean, you don't have to, of course. Am I being too forward? We don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Amy said sheepishly. 

Ethan sighed. 

“Of course I want to do this. I'm just salty because you beat me in Mario Kart. And I'll take the pink one, please.”

Amy nodded and sat on the bed, taking out lube from the bedside table. 

“Nice. Um, don't be afraid to ask me to stop, either. The safe word is…” she trailed off. 

“Hm. As much fun as it would be to make it something silly, I'll just stick to the basic 'mercy’.” Amy said thoughtfully. 

“What were you going to suggest?” asked Ethan.

“Bubblegum. Because of the…” She gestured to the vibrator. 

“Is that what you named it?” Ethan grinned.

“What? No!”

“I bet you did!” 

Amy yanked up his shirt and ran her fingers up his sides. Ethan squealed. 

“Amy, no!”

She leaned over and kissed him. Her lips tasted like chocolate. 

“By the way, if you talk, I'm going to have to punish you.” Amy descended onto him.

 

Ethan laid there, trying to regain his composure. Amy sure knew how to please a guy. She hummed as she untie his arms from the headboard. 

Amy ruffled his hair. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

He blinked slowly. Ethan couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. He nodded. 

Amy noticed his silence. “That was pretty intense; I'll give you a minute. Want anything to drink?”

Ethan nodded again.

“”Okay. Be back in a sec.”

He sat up and leaned back against the pillows, contemplating what had just happened. He was feeling kind of uncomfortable, since he had came in the panties. 

Ethan finally found his voice again. “Amy?”

“Yeah?” she called back.

“Can I change now?”

“Just grab a new pair of underwear from the second drawer.” she said. “You don't have to wear the stockings anymore.”

Ethan was relieved. Although, panties meant she wasn't done with him yet. Oh boy. What else could possibly be in store for him?

Amy came back with a drink after he changed. 

“Oh, you chose the kitty ones! So cute!” she gushed. 

Sometimes, Ethan couldn't believe his life was like this. Here he was, on a Friday night, in cat panties sitting on Markiplier’s bed, after just getting fucked by his girlfriend. 

“So next I thought we could make cookies, and then while we're waiting for them to get done, we can paint our nails!” Amy grinned as Ethan set his empty glass on the table. “And after that, the fun part!” 

“The fun part?” he asked skeptically.

Amy smirked mischievously. “Yeah. You broke the rules, Ethan. You know what that means.”

Ethan gulped.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about what Amy had planned for him the whole time they made the cookies. Once those were in the oven, she broke out the bottles of nail polish. Ethan had his feet in Amy's lap. He kind of felt bad she was taking such good care of him, but apparently, it was what she wanted.

“Ethan, you look troubled. What's wrong?” she asked.

“Just...whatever you're going to do to me, it's not going to be painful, is it?”

“Aw, Ethan, I would never hurt you. I'm just going to spank you, y’know, to teach you a lesson?” Amy shrugged. “If, at anytime you don't like it, you can just tell me to stop. The whole point is for it to be enjoyable.”

“Oh.” Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. “Um, what if I want to be hit hard?”

“Who am I to deny my baby?” She said flirtatiously, setting down the polish and getting up to take the cookies out of the oven. “How about you meet me on the couch?”

 

Honestly, Ethan wasn't sure if he would like getting spanked or not. But trying new things was the Markiplier way, after all. He'd also never felt this self-conscious in his life before. Wearing hardly anything, another person seeing him like that and liking it? It was weird, but definitely a good weird. 

Also, kitty panties? Ethan not going to be able to hear the word kitty the same way ever again. 

He sat down hesitantly, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was eleven-ish, so that meant Mark, Kat and Tyler would be home any minute.

Fuck.

Mark, Kat and Tyler would be home any minute!

Jumbled thought raced through Ethan's head. What if they saw him like this? What if they walked in on Amy giving him his punishment? 

What if… they liked seeing him like that?

The room suddenly felt hotter. Shit, what was Ethan getting into?

Maybe he should just accept the fact that he's actually super into it. 

Amy hurried out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans. She sat down next to him, and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

He dipped his head bashfully. “What was that for?”

“Listen, I still can't get over how adorable you are.”

“Amy!”

“Sorry, couldn't resist!” Amy smiled, patting her lap. “Come here.”

Ethan laid himself out on her lap. Amy traced her nails down the back of his neck. He shivered.

“So, are you ready?” she asked.

“I think so.” Ethan nodded.

“Alright, since this is technically your first punishment, I'll do the counting. I mean, it really isn't even a punishment at this point. Anyway, just enjoy it!” 

And with that, she gave him a firm smack.

Ethan quietly groaned into the couch cushion. It stung, but didn't hurt. It felt... pleasurable.

Yep, he was definitely liking this.

“Yeah, you like that, don't you?” Amy whispered seductively to him. “Here we go. Two!” She struck him again, harder. Ethan's face was on fire, and with the way he was panting, open-mouthed into the cushion, he was pretty sure he was drooling into the sofa.  
Ethan ground down against Amy's knee, trying to stifle his gasps by biting his knuckle. Amy was biting her lip. It seemed like she had gotten into it, too. She had stopped counting, but still made to hit him over and over like she knew exactly what he wanted. 

Both of them, however, didn't hear the click of the front door opening.

Mark coughed.

Amy jumped, but quickly regained her composure.

“Oh, hey. Didn't know you were coming home early,” she said cooly, a light blush coating her cheeks.

Mark's face also seemed a little red as he took in the scene before him. Tyler and Kathryn were behind him; Tyler was practically frozen in place, and Kat wiped her hands on her jeans, attempting to look anywhere but at Amy and Ethan. Ethan was still laying over Amy's lap, plush ass exposed in those tight kitty panties. His shirt was rucked up around his abdomen, and his head was buried in his arms, fluffy blue hair spilling about.

“I’m just gonna...go…” Mark said, gesturing to the hallway and awkwardly shuffling out of the room. Amy knew he was most likely itching to think about what he had walked in on in the privacy of his own room. She made a mental note to go visit him later.

Kathryn made a 'call me’ gesture and also slipped away. That left only Tyler, still standing in place like the stone man he was. 

Amy tried to break the silence. “We made cookies,” she said, running her fingers down Ethan's back lightly. “Do you want any?”

Tyler shrugged. “Are you done with him for the night?” He pointed to Ethan.

Amy blinked lazily. “Yeah. Are you up for spending the night with Tyler, Ethan?” She nudged him gently. A slow nod of the head was all they got in response.

Tyler stepped closer and smoothed down Ethan's hair, tracing his finger behind Ethan's ear. Ethan shivered. 

“Don't worry,” he said, voice low. “If you get too tired, I'll tuck you in.” 

He gently picked up Ethan from Amy and held him to his chest. Before going, he turned to her.

“Oh, don't forget, I'm sure everyone's going to want to hear all about this tomorrow.”

Amy gave him a knowing smirk.


End file.
